Contactless power supply technology is widely applicable to a variety of electronic products, such as relatively low power electronic products (e.g., mobile phones, MP3 players, digital cameras, laptops, etc.). Typically, contactless power supply equipment includes a transformer with a transmitting coil (L1) and a receiving coil (L2). Energy can be transmitted from an electric energy transmitter to an electric energy receiver in accordance with magnetic coupling characteristics of the transmitting and receiving coils of the transformer.